Trust
by peach fizz
Summary: When there is danger around every corner who is there to trust? When Kagome meets the Spirit detective can she trust them? Or will they leave her like others befor them did?


**Trust**  
Peach Fizz

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakasho.

**-The Story- **

** -Second year of the hunt for Shikon Shards-**

Higurashi Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku and Inu-Yasha traveled through Japan searching for Shikon shards, defending the weak for two years and trying to defeat Naraku. An odd group they made. There seemed to be something of everything in there group. There was the Miko Kagome, Taijiya Sango, Kitsune Shippo, Houshi Miroku and Hanyou Inu-Yasha. Each of them held their own story and a dark past. Each of them had been affected by the Shikon no Tama. Inu-Yasha had lost his past love due to the power lusting Naraku that was at the time called Onigumo. Onigumo had lusted after both Kikyo, Inu-Yasha's past love and the Shikon no Tama. Miroku had been cursed with a windtunnel in his right hand. Naraku had pierced a hole and cursed Miroku's grandfather. If Naraku was not destroyed Miroku would follow his ancestors and get sucked in to the cursed hole. Shippo had lost his parents to power hungry youkai who wanted his father's Shikon shard. Sango had lost her village and family to Naraku who still wanted the power of the Shikon no Tama. Kagome the miko of the future held many stories and secrets that would be later revealed. The reason she traveled with the odd group was she had shattered the jewel and she now needed to put the shard together and rid the world of the Shikon no Tama.

The group was soon approaching the final battle against the great evil. Soon the fate of the world would be decided.

**-Nearing the Third year of shard hunting-**

"ATTACK!" Screams of various youkai echoed throughout the forest of Inu-Yasha. The heroic group of shard hunters battled through the hordes of youkai to finish off Naraku. Soon there were less and less youkai minions.

"Naraku, we've come to finish this battle of the jewel!" screamed Inu-Yasha.

"Kukukukukuku. You will never defeat me. Go Kagura, Kanna, Kikyo and Kohaku. Kill Them!" The battle was on Kagura battled the furious ookami, Kouga, who joined the shard hunters in the final battle. Kanna battled against Sesshomaru, who had also come to fight in the final battle to save Rin's soul. Kohaku battled against his dear sister, Sango. Miroku and Kagome handled the youkai minions that were left and Inu-Yasha battled against his past love, Kikyo. The neko Kirara watched over the little kitsune, Shippo.

"KOHAKU! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sango's screams rang through the forest as she watched her brother fall blind eyes seeing nothing.

"I love you sister, Sango." The words spoken just above a whisper as the young taijiya fell to the ground. Sango fell to her knees in her emotional pain. Suddenly the mourning taijiya got to her feet and launched her self at Naraku.

"Naraku! I will kill you! Hiraikotsu!" The bone boomerang flew at Naraku cutting off numerous tentacles which quickly regrouped themselves. The enraged Sango was caught up in her rage and didn't see the small yet deadly tentacle aimed at the taijiya's heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"NO! SANGO!" Miroku rushed to the dying taijiya. The woman he had come to love was now dieing right in front of his eyes. "Don't leave me Sango. I love you!"

"I'm sss..so..rrr..rry Mmm..mirrr.rro..kk.u. I ll..lovv.vve yyou." With those word spoken Sango fell into and eternal sleep.

"No Sango! Sob Please don't leave me. I can't live without you." The houshi fell over his late love shaking with sobs. Kagome watched the poor monk as tears too fell from her eyes like a never ending river. Kirara mewed softly but stayed and protected Shippo.

"Kukukukuku monk. You needn't worry about that. You can join you love in the world of the dead." Tentacles shot out from everywhere and struck the weeping houshi. The neko Kirara, leaped out to help her masters love only to be struck also. Here the neko and houshi laid in peace next to their love/master.

"Miroku, Kirara not you too. Please we need you. Don't leave us." Sobs shook Kagome's frame as she watched two more of her comrades and friends leave her. Soon many more began to fall to an eternal slumber. First went Kanna, then Kouga, then Kikyo and last Inu-Yasha. Kagome wept as friends and enemies fell. Kagura, Shippo and Sesshomaru were unconscious leaving only Kagome and Naraku standing.

"It seems miko that your comrades have fallen. I shall now become the strongest youkai to ever live. Give me the Shikon no Tama shards that you have and I will let you go free."

"Hell no. I will never give you the shards."

"Then you shall suffer the consequences." Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. Where the puny human miko once stood was a youkai. Not just any youkai though. Kagome was now an elemental miko youkai, or Kijo no Kiyorakasa (Demoness of Purity).

"No Naraku. You shall suffer the consequences for causing pain and suffering of others. You will die." The Hanyou and Kijo no Kiyorakasa engaged in a harsh fearsome battle. Hours later Naraku was slain and the jewel was restored. Sesshomaru, Kagura, Rin, Jaken, Shippo, Keade and Kagome headed to the well and into the future.

**-FIN-**

Glossary:

Miko- Priestess

Taijiya- Demon Exterminator

Kitsune- Fox/Fox demon

Houshi- Priest

Hanyou- Half-demon

Youkai- Demon

Ookami- Wolf/Wolf demon

Neko- Cat/Cat demon

Thank You for reading this chapter. I hope you will keep reading my story. It would be an honor if you reviewed for my story. You can vote for pairings in the next chapter.

Later,  
Peach fizz


End file.
